Unforgiven
by Atem-Lover4eva
Summary: Bakura comforts the enemy, giving ironic advice that causes him to re-think his actions. Which will he choose? Hints of Darkshipping.


**Heh... Heh... Erm, hey everyone! I know, this isn't Voodoo Doll... But, I had this story stuck in my head for a while and I just wanted to upload it. My very first (slightly) darkshipping story and I hope I receive love for it! XD**

**Sorry that I've been away for so long too. School was at its end and I had a month's work of assignments to finish, thus, no fanfiction from me. But I'm done so I am back! Voodoo Doll is being worked on right now. I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Plus, I also want to see how many darkshippers are out there. So if I decide to write something with them I'll know I'm not wasting my time because there are people who will read it. **

**CHECK OUT MY POLL PLEASE!**

**Enjoy! **

**NO FLAMES!**

* * *

Unforgiven

Standing on the sidewalk, brown eyes watched the darkness as the lights of the night flickered in his eyes. Cars would zoom past him on the road, laughter from those who venture in pleasure during the night reaching his ears.

He breathed deeply, the frost of the night being seen in front of him as he rubbed his pale, gloveless hands together for warmth before stuffing them back into the pockets of his winter jacket and then proceeding to wrap his white scarf that matched his hair tighter around his neck.

He grumbled to himself in annoyance. He hated the cold. But he had to be a bit grateful though since the cold is the only thing that he had to deal with during this time. Which was quite odd, for him at least.

It was the beginning of December so it was natural for the weather to be cold. But there was no snow. None. Not even a millimetre. So he's obviously pleased with that fact. The snow was one of those things on his 'dislike' list. And speaking of dislikes... his eyes flickered to the figure that walked quickly on the other side of the road.

A smirk crossed his lips as he followed, the other unaware of his presence. Deciding to ignore the stoplight, he crossed the main road and grinned to himself when horns honked at him from angry drivers.

As soon as he got to the other side, he swiftly hid in the shadows of the buildings and out of sight from the multi-coloured hair person. He watched as the figure turn and scan behind him with his purple eyes that practically glowed in the night. Not seeing what must have caused the many horns, he continued his walk to whatever destination he had in mind. If he even had one. But before that, he blocked the figures path and watched in amusement as the other's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello, Pharaoh."

"Bakura!" The Pharaoh exclaimed. Reclaiming his posture he wiped the surprise off his face and glowered at the Tomb Robber. "What do you want?"

Bakura rose a brow. "I don't want anything. Just curious as to why you're out here."

Yami scowled. "I don't see how that is any of your concern."

"Hmh. I didn't think of you as a night crawler. Frankly, impossible to imagine actually." Bakura replied.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Leave me be. Go back to whatever you were doing."

Bakura chuckled, blocking the Pharaoh's path once again when he tried to leave. "Answer my question first."

"I don't have to answer to you."

Yami tried to go around again but Bakura blocked him, again. Bakura watched as the shorter one glared up at him.

"Go away, Thief." He demanded.

"Make me." Bakura quickly shot back. He was very pleased to see the Pharaoh struggle to get by him. Plus, he would be extra pleased to know why the Pharaoh's little, protective hikari decided to send his Yami out after midnight. Or, did he?

"Let me go, Bakura!" Yami demanded once again.

Bakura smirked, stepping aside without a word. He watched as Yami eyed him for a short moment before walking away. That was when Bakura opened his mouth.

"Does your shrimp hikari know you're out here?"

Bakura refrained himself from laughing out loud when the Pharaoh froze in his track. "I'll take that as a 'no'?" He watched as Yami turned around and stormed back to face him.

"What is your problem!? Why can't you ever leave me alone? Just for a moment!" Yami bellowed, using his arms to explain his point.

"So he doesn't know?" Bakura watched as Yami's eyes double in size as his explosion was completely ignored by the Tomb Robber. But in a quick second he was furious once again when Bakura gave that smug grin which made his blood boil.

Amused, Bakura watched as Yami struggled to express his inner anger but gave up. With a huff he turned and marched away without another word. Bakura wouldn't just let him go though. Why should he since the Pharaoh just made his night a whole lot more fun.

"Hey Pharaoh! You didn't answer my question!" He jogged up to catch him, walking briskly when he did and then matching Yami's pace.

"So, why are you out here?"

Yami ignored him with a twist of his nose and the frown on his lips turning into a scowl.

Bakura blinked. "Doing something you aren't supposed to? I would understand since Yugi practically has you on a leash. Defying him for once I see." He smirked when the Pharaoh glance his way.

"I can do what I want." Yami replied, not slowing his pace down at all. "Yugi does not have me on a leash."

"Then why didn't you tell your hikari?"

"I did!" Yami angrily replied.

"Really?" Bakura widened his eyes in fake surprise. "So, if I call him and say you're outside with me... he won't mind?" He pulled out his phone for further effect.

"You don't know his number." Yami replied smirking.

"Ryou does though. And I just happened to steal a glance and save it for future need. For a time like... this one."

The Pharaoh slowed down, looking at Bakura who slowed as well. "You're bluffing."

Bakura rose a brow. "Am I?"

Yami was silent, probably internally contemplating whether Bakura was actually bluffing or not. When he remained silent Bakura clicked the 'call' button and then put the phone on speaker for the Pharaoh to hear. He was so glad that he met the Pharaoh tonight. The former monarch was doing a terrific job in amusing him. Watching Yami's eyes double in size as he heard the ringing was comedy gold.

He couldn't help but let himself laugh out loud when the Pharaoh grabbed the phone in panic and end the call.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! Yugi doesn't know I'm out here!" He cried, looking at the phone to make sure it was off. Bakura grabbed the phone from him and stuffed it back into his jacket pocket. "I knew it."

Yami glowered to himself. "Now what are you going to do?"

Bakura pretended to think about the question. "Nothing." He then said with a shrug.

Yami eyed him. Giving an annoyed sigh after a moment he turned to walk off. "Just forget it."

"Oh! You still didn't tell me why you're out here." Bakura called out. He wasn't letting the Pharaoh leave so easily. His fun was just getting started. Besides, he has an unfed curiosity to soothe. The reason Yami must be out for after midnight surely must be interesting. But if it wasn't, he would be highly disappointed since all his prodding would have gone to waste.

"Leave me alone, Bakura." Yami said without stopping. If anything, he began walking faster.

Bakura shook his head, preparing to follow the Pharaoh. But when he looked back he barely caught Yami running down the street before turning a corner.

"Shit." Bakura hissed. If he lost him then all would be for nothing. And he really wanted his question to be answered. So without hesitating he ran to catch up with the former monarch.

Turning the corner Bakura halted to a stop as he looked around. Not seeing the Pharaoh he growled to himself. He was just about to run off again when he spotted him. He grinned sadistically, quietly running up to Yami who was walking towards the park.

Bakura ran up stealthily, watching Yami turn back as if to check if he was being followed. Bakura hid behind the trees and out of sight. He then watched as Yami go behind the slides and walk towards a bench that was hidden under the trees. He must have thought that the Thief King wouldn't follow him. Oh, he was dead wrong.

Chuckling to himself as a childish but great plan formed in his head, Bakura ran to catch up to the Pharaoh before he turned around and spot him since it was a clear field, the trees too far to run behind. Nearing his target, he reached out and with a cry he grabbed Yami's slim waist, burying his face into the crook of Yami's neck before just as quickly letting go. He laughed hysterically as Yami shrieked and backed away as far as possible with his eyes wide in fear.

"Ha! Ha! Pharaoh, I didn't think you would be such a scaredy cat!" Bakura said still laughing. His eyes were closed and tears threatened to fall from his eyes from the hilariousness of the situation.

He looked back up to see Yami glaring at him. He didn't stop laughing though the laughs turned into chuckles as Yami approached him. Seeing something different in the Pharaoh's eyes, Bakura had to think a little about the difference but didn't get far when Yami reached out and slapped him. Hard. Instantly Bakura stopped laughing.

Holding his cheek Bakura turned to glare at Yami, completely ready to send the other to the shadow realm for that action, but the thought flew out of his mind when he looked at Yami who had tears in his eyes with his hands clenched tightly at his sides. Bakura could see that he was desperately trying to keep it in.

"Just leave me alone Bakura! For one night, that's all I was asking for!" Yami yelled, clenching his eyes shut.

Bakura's eyes turned to slits as he listened to the other.

"I know you hate me for some reason but you can torture me some other day! Leave me alone. Just for tonight! Why can't you understand that? Or is violating my privacy also part of whatever list you made to annoy me!" Yami breathed heavily, eyes flashing angrily towards as mixed emotions ran through his body. He didn't know what to feel.

"What is your problem!?" Bakura yelled back just as loud.

Yami pushed him. "None of your business, just get lost!"

Bakura took a step back from the sudden push, looking at the Pharaoh with curiosity. "No!" He then shouted back.

Something was definitely wrong with Yami. But being the cold-hearted person that he is, he refused to feel sorry for the emotionally wrecked person standing in front of him. But this is the Pharaoh. It's extremely rare to see such a sight.

"Argh!" Yami exclaimed. Clearly fed up with the other he turned around and walked away, wiping the frustrated tears from his eyes.

Bakura though ran up and grabbed his right wrist and twisted Yami around to face him.

"What's wrong with you?" He hissed, trying to keep his hold on Yami who was struggling to get free.

"Let me go." Yami said, using his other hand to pry Bakura's fingers off of his wrist.

"No until you tell me what's wrong." Bakura stated, grabbing the other wrist in a tight hold.

Again Yami struggled fruitlessly to get free, twisting and pulling. "Bakura, please, let me go." He pleaded.

Growling Bakura roughly pulled Yami's wrists which caused the other to stumble closer towards him. With their noses practically touching Bakura stared into Yami's eyes which were avoiding his own.

"Since when did the Pharaoh of Egypt began to plead to his enemies?" Bakura's voice was low and harsh, his breath on Yami's face causing the shorter one to wince and try to pull away. "Tell me, what's wrong? Why are you out here? And don't give me your made up lies." He demanded.

"Let me-" Yami began but Bakura cut him off by grabbing Yami's chin, forcing the other to look at him. He looked long and hard into Yami's eyes, letting the other know that he was not kidding.

Yami gulped before silently speaking. "I just wanted to be alone."

Bakura snarled, eyes flashing angrily. "Don't lie to me."

Yami's eyes widened.

"If you wanted to just be alone then all these..." he wiped a stray tear from Yami's eye, "won't be here. You won't be making such a big deal out of it. There's something else." He looked at him, his voice a bit softer. "Tell me the truth. Or I will march over to that game shop and ask that group of idiots you call friends what is wrong with you. And when they don't have answers, they will ask you the very same questions. So choose. Tell me, or tell a whole bunch of other people that you clearly don't want to tell."

"How do I know you won't go and tell them and the entire world anyways." Yami shot back though his voice was soft.

"I won't. I don't really care for those mortals you call friends. I won't waste my time and talk to them unless I have a purpose." He gazed at Yami. "Don't give me a purpose by staying silent."

He frowned to himself when he watched Yami blink back tears and turning away from him since he had stopped holding his chin. Growling he dragged Yami towards the bench and dropped him onto it. The two facing each other now, Bakura decided to re-ask his question.

"What's wrong?"

He watched as Yami sniffled, using the edge of his jacket sleeve to wipe his nose as he blinked back tears. Slightly disgusted by the action Bakura pulled out a handkerchief that he had and handed it to him. Yami looked at him questioningly but hesitantly took it anyways. He waited until Yami calmed down, glancing at him a few times during the silent moment. He was then snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yami speak.

"Isn't the silence wonderful, Bakura?"

Bakura looked up at him with surprise, his eyes widening. Yami wasn't looking at him. Instead the Pharaoh's eyes were downcast, eyes empty in deep thought. Bakura remained silent.

"Everything is seems much more beautiful when it's quiet. Much more, at peace." Yami was looking at him now but he turned to look the other way. "I like it."

"What do you mean?" He finally asked after a moment. What do the strange sentences mean?

He heard a small chuckle come from the former ruler. "I'm not as everyone thinks I am." He gave a saddened smile.

Bakura scoffed. "No really?" He was being sarcastic but the Pharaoh took no mind to it and just gave an empty chuckle to himself in agreement.

"Of course. Who would know that fact better than you?"

Bakura looked at the Pharaoh with wide eyes full of disbelief. "I thought you lost all your memories."

"I'm not an idiot, Bakura. I am aware that we have a negative history. What else could explain your utter distaste and hatred for me." He looked up into the chocolate-brown eyes for a short while before turning away.

"And what brought about this deep thought?" Bakura asked softly.

The Pharaoh wasn't yelling at him, wasn't shouting, nor was he angry. Yami's words came out of his mouth softly, close to a whisper. A thing Bakura thought was impossible to happen to anyone else other than the Pharaoh's counterpart. Not him. That's for sure.

"I now understand. I can't be selfless. I'm not good. I'm not Yugi. I'm a Yami. A dark half. It's been proven to me several times over before." Yami sighed. "No matter what Yugi tells me. It's just impossible for me to be truly good."

"You are a good person." Bakura surprised himself by saying that sentence. Luckily it didn't show on the outside. "Sure, the name 'Yami' may mean 'Darkness'. But a name doesn't make you who you are. It is your personality. That is what creates your identity."

He watched as Yami shook his head and smiled humorlessly. "You think Yugi didn't try to tell me that? I have heard those phrases several times already."

Bakura didn't remove his eyes from Yami and asked his question without hesitating. "What do you think then?"

Yami sniffled and gave a deep breath. "It may make sense to other people. But this is me. I am not like everyone else. There is darkness in my soul, Bakura. I can't keep denying it. If I ignore it, it just comes back to hurt everyone I care about. I should be locked up with the key thrown away." Yami sighed. "I have to be alone."

He watched Yami pull his legs onto the bench only to wrap his arms around them.

"That's not true..."

"What do you mean it's not true?! Obviously you think it's true since you won't have a peace of mind until my blood is on your hands and my dead body at your feet!" Yami suddenly shouted as he stood up, his angry face up in Bakura's surprised one.

Yami gasped heavily, stepping away from Bakura as he probably realised that his emotions got too out of control.

Bakura stood, gently stepping up to Yami who was glaring at the grass. He lifted his hand to put on the other's shoulder but as soon as he touched him, Yami roughly pulled away, his eyes firmly stuck to the ground. Bakura tried again, taking a step closer to put his hand to Yami shoulder, but once again Yami knocked him away and clenched his fists tighter at his sides as if trying to control his anger and frustration that way.

"Yami..." Bakura tried again only to receive the same hostile treatment.

He sighed softly in annoyance before walking briskly up to Yami and in one stride he reached out and grabbed Yami into a sudden hug. When Yami began to struggle, Bakura held him tighter, his right hand holding Yami's head into his shoulder while his other arm wrapped around Yami's back while his own head rested next to Yami's head. His face held no expression, simply staring off into space as he waited for the other to finish with his angry silent treatment towards himself.

He shifted slightly when he felt Yami slump against him after a moment of struggling to get free. He could feel the former monarch's arms bent against his chest and just resting there. And he could feel his shallow breathing against his neck.

"Cry. Don't be afraid to cry. I am not your enemy nor are you mine for this moment. Just let it all out." Bakura said. He didn't know where those sentences came from. All he knew was that it felt like the right thing to say. And there was no doubt in his mind that after this night was over and the Pharaoh and himself had went on their separate ways, he would greatly regret saying them.

He gripped Yami tighter when he heard him take a shuddering breath while he continued to comb his fingers through the spiky hair. He frowned when Yami inhaled and exhaled sharply as he tried to control himself even after what he told him. He was about to say something when suddenly Yami spoke, forcing him to shut his mouth immediately.

"I can't stay there, Bakura! I can't stay with them and continue to pretend that I'm one of them. I just can't."

Bakura felt Yami tremble, a sharp intake of breath being heard as Yami also gripped his jacket. And all of a sudden, Yami had let out a stream of tears with choked sobs that soon followed.

"I had to get away. I had to go away from them and just be alone. I will hurt them again and again. How much times can they forgive me?!"

"You're their friend. Not everyone is perfect. Of course they will forgive you." Bakura tried to reason with Yami.

He felt Yami shake his head. "No. I've made many reckless mistakes. It's unforgivable. Yet, they forgave me. Something I would have never done for myself." Yami wiped away his tears as unsuccessfully tried to calmed down. "I don't deserve any of it!" Yami sniffled, letting his choked sobs out.

Bakura sighed internally. Gently he took Yami's arms and pushed Yami away from him and looked into the watery, purple eyes. Holding Yami's face he used his two thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"Yami, listen to me." Bakura said, watching as Yami gulped back his sobs and looked down to the grass. "You have to stop beating yourself over those mistakes. You need to understand that you were not completely in control of your actions." Bakura tried to explain.

"My choice was to threaten Kaiba's life just to win." Yami yelled. "It was my choice to play the seal of orichalcos that in the end ripped Yugi's soul from his body and sealing it away." Bakura remained still when anger then replaced Yami's tears. "And both times Yugi tried to warn me! Yet, I didn't listen to him. I put him and our friends in danger too much times because of my irrational thinking. I can't do it again. I just can't." Bakura stumbled back when Yami fell against him once again, Yami burying his head into Bakura's chest. Slowly he brought his hands up to comfort Yami silently.

"Yes you can, Yami. It's okay to make mistakes. None of it was completely your fault. You just wanted to get Yugi's grandpa's soul back from Pegasus, so you were ready to go the limit, pushing past anyone who stood in your way. Including Kaiba. And from what I heard, one of Dartz's crew instigated you into playing the Seal. You had no choice and saw it as the only way to stop Dartz." Bakura looked down towards Yami who was silent. "If you ask me, that takes a lot of courage and bravery. Two things you do not lack in. Your friends forgave you because you were only looking out for their safety. You weren't doing it for any personal gain. So stop all of this. Stop punishing yourself for nothing you did. You don't deserve that punishment-"

Instantly Bakura fell silent as a thought dawned on him. His eyes widened at the words he had told the Pharaoh, his sworn enemy. He said it so naturally without noticing the irony of those words until they left his mouth. He felt Yami's eyes on him, no doubt wondering why he fell silent all of a sudden. He then heard Yami speak, his hand reaching out to touch his arm.

"Bakura?"

Bakura violently shoved Yami's hand away from him and took a step back. He glanced at Yami to see worry in the purple irises. He gulped nervously. "I have to go." He then said hastily and then turned around before quickly trying to walk away.

He had barely took a few steps before looking up to the sky as he noticed something for the first time since he had run in with Yami.

Tiny snowflakes fell, the grass sparkling with the tiny flakes as they settled on the ground. They had probably began to fall when he was caught up with Yami. He frowned, putting his hand forward to touch a flake or two, watching as they fell into his palm. Sure, he hated the snow. But sometimes he couldn't help but be entranced by them.

He closed his hand and shoved it into his pockets. But before he began to walk away, he turned his head just a bit to glance at Yami who had not moved from where he stood. Instead, Yami was looking at the snow probably now noticing them as well before turning towards Bakura.

Their eyes met for a second before Bakura turned back and began to walk away when all of a sudden Yami's voice resounded through the air.

"Thank you, Bakura."

He stopped once again to let Yami know that he had heard and with a single nod of his head he began to walk away again, his steely eyes staring straight ahead without turning back.

For a moment he had forgotten about his mission and did something that his village would curse him for. He had comforted the enemy. But not again. Never again. His goal is to cause as much suffering and pain to the Pharaoh just as much as all the pain and suffering he and his village had to go through. All the power in the world will be his. All of it. Then no one can stop him. Not even the Pharaoh.

_Sorry, Yami. But I am not one of your friends to forgive you for something that was not your fault. I will take my revenge from you for my entire village that was slaughtered at your father's command. That is a promise and a vow that I will not allow to go unforgiven._

* * *

**... ****Well. That was... weird. But I don't know. I like it! Kinda a bit fluff... but, it's not. Hm. Half darkshipping, half not darkshipping? ... Eh.**

**Hope you like it though! Please review! And check out my poll, pretty please! Thanks! Laterz!**


End file.
